versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beast (Disney)
The Beast , real name Prince Adam, is the main deuteragonist of the 1991 animated film, Beauty and the Beast. Background In Medieval Paris, an old beggar woman came to a castle, where she was greeted by the young and spoiled Prince Adam at the door. The woman asked to be sheltered from the cold weather, offering a single rose as payment. The prince rejected her offer and cast her away. Upon doing so, however, the old woman revealed herself as an enchantress. For this selfish act, the enchantress cast a spell on the prince that transformed him into a beast, and his servants into sentient appliances. She stated that the spell would only be broken if Prince Adam, now the Beast, could learn to love someone other than himself before the rose had wilted, or else they would remain that way forever. After years of isolation, an old merchant named Maurice came by the castle, and while he was welcomed by the servants, the Beast was none too happy with the intruder and locked him away in the castle's dungeon. He was soon sought out by his daughter, Belle, who offered to take his place for his freedom. The Beast complied, realizing she could potentially be the one to break the spell. Over time in the castle, the two became closer, even falling in love and breaking the enchantress' spell. Stats Attack Potency: Street Level (Defeated a pack of wolves. Once he started fighting back, was able to overpower Gaston, who is stronger than the average residents of Paris. Can effortlessly carry stones almost as large as himself.) Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Shown to be faster and more agile than an average human.) Durability: Street Level (Scaling to his strength. Contended with Gaston.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: At least Average (Is likely uneducated, as he needed to be taught more simple tasks such as using silverware due to his seclusion in the castle. At the same time, is clearly not dumb. Hid in plain sight to get the drop on Gaston.) Stamina: Should at least be higher than that of an ordinary human's. Was able to contend with a pack of wolves and overpower them, but succumbed to his wounds after the fight. Was able to recover and fight back after being shot in the back with an arrow and smashed through a window. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Enhanced Physicality:' The Beast is shown to be far stronger and more agile than that of an ordinary human, as evidenced in his fight against Gaston, who he managed to have a clear advantage over once he started fighting back. *'Claws:' The Beast possesses sharp claws that he can use to scratch and tear with. *'Fangs:' The Beast possesses sharp fangs to bite with. Weaknesses *Can be easily angered. Less so after bonding with Belle and returning to his human form. *Basically a brute in terms of combat. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Monsters Category:Claw Users Category:Street Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals